


[PODFIC] the ashes of westerburg high

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 3:29 to be exact, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Ending, Download Available, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mass Death, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short One Shot, Start of Something New, Vignette, Voiceteam Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: No one really knows what happened that day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] the ashes of westerburg high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VibrantVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the ashes of westerburg high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362240) by [VibrantVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus). 



[ **Google Drive Link Here** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LeoFZA9caCYXCEB2f-T14HHGTFmq0SZg/view?usp=sharing)

**Duration** : 3:29

 **Size** : 4.8MB **Type** : MP3

**Download available**

**Music:** [from Fesliyan Studios](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/)

 **Original Text** : [the ashes of westerburg high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362240)

 **Author** : [VibrantVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus)

 **Read by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
